Armonía
by Chinese colored
Summary: Los dedos de Elizaveta acariciaron suavemente, con cuidado, casi como una madre acariciaría a su hijo, las teclas del piano. Deleitándose en su aterciopelada textura, cerrando los ojos para sentir el delicado material bajo las yemas de sus dedos.


**Summary:** Los dedos de Elizaveta acariciaron suavemente, con cuidado, casi como una madre acariciaría a su hijo, las teclas del piano. Deleitándose en su aterciopelada textura, cerrando los ojos para sentir el delicado material bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

**Palabras:** 1099

**Advertencia(s):** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** Hetali, Franz Lieszt, el piano de Austria y demás cosas que hacen su aparición en este fic no me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría, ya.

**N.A: **De nuevo, un one-shot (lo cual significa que NO tiene continuación, NO. Lo siento xD) escrito para **Vanushka**. Ah, me gustó mucho cómo me quedó, muy sencilla la escena, pero a la vez llena de detalles. Intenté centrarme mucho más en el escenario y los personajes que en las acciones, espero que me haya salido como esperaba :) Opiniones son muy bien recibidas, al igual que sugerencias!

**Difrutad mucho~ ^^

* * *

**

Los dedos de Elizaveta acariciaron suavemente, con cuidado, casi como una madre acariciaría a su hijo, las teclas del piano. Deleitándose en su aterciopelada textura, cerrando los ojos para sentir el delicado material bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Casi en trance, sin apenas pensarlo, se sentó sobre el banco colocado frente al instrumento, casi al borde; ya que dicho banco tenía la separación adecuada a una persona más alta, a alguien que lo usaba diariamente. Lenta, muy lentamente, casi con respeto hacia el antiguo instrumento que tanto había presenciado, presionó el dedo hacia abajo. Notando cómo la tecla cedía bajo la presión y accionaba la cuerda que produjo una nota. Una nota, delicada como el cristal, que llenó el aire de la habitación. Luego, una más. Y otra. Luego, dos. Seguidamente, un hilo de notas se entretejió con otro, formando lazos que a su vez se agruparon y mezclaron para producir un armónico conjunto digno de cualquier experto, de un maestro. Tantos años escuchando a Austria… Tantos años de práctica a escondidas… Tantos años de clases con el que había sido, y era, la persona más importante de su vida… Todo aquello había dejado su huella.

Mientras sus delicados dedos sonsacaban del piano la más bella melodía jamás escrita, su voz se unió al conjunto, un susurro que fue ganando fuerza y perfección a medida que su propietaria adquirió confianza. Pronto, su voz se unió a las notas con tanta naturalidad, que parecía específicamente pensada para ella. Aunque, realmente… Un compositor al que había conocido algún tiempo atrás compuso la pieza que ahora tocaba, para ella. Sólo para ella, para la mujer de sus ojos, el amor de su vida, que nunca llegó a más que una mera amistad. "Sueño de amor", la llamó… La húngara sonrió levemente. Ferencz Liszt… O Franz Liszt, como lo llamaban en el resto del mundo. Con fama de mujeriego… Un niño prodigio al que ella vio crecer. Siempre supo, al verla con Roderich, que el lugar al que aspiraba en el corazón de la personificación del país que tanto adoraba estaba ocupado. Aún así, nunca cejó en su empeño, nunca desistió de componerle las más bellas piezas, de tocarlas para ella, de... Deleitarla con su música. Quizá porque una simple sonrisa de la castaña le bastaba para considerar su esfuerzo sobradamente valorado. Quién sabe… Había tantas cosas que nunca se habían dicho, y que nunca podrían ya llegar a saber el uno del otro… Sine embargo, no importaba. El tiempo que habían vivido había merecido la pena. Y, a decir verdad, esa chispa de celos que se encendía en los ojos de Roderich cuando los veía riendo juntos, aún cuando era injustificada… También hacía que todo mereciese la pena.

Desde la puerta, abierta lo mínimo, un par de ojos violetas observaban los delicados movimientos de Elizaveta, sus oídos deleitándose en el bello sonido que llenaba la estancia. No tanto en el que salía del instrumento, sino más en el que producía su voz, y en la combinación de ambos. Tan natural como el suave fluir de un río en medio de un bosque. Tan leve como el rozar de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Tan delicado como la más fina porcelana, pero a la vez tan fuerte como el más antiguo diamante. Con cuidado, para no perturbar la tranquila melodía, el austriaco abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el interior de la habitación, caminando un par de pasos hasta colocarse tras ella sin una palabra, entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse simplemente en el sonido de la música. Como amante de ésta… Opinaba que para escucharla, se debían bloquear el resto de sentidos y centrarse simplemente en el del oído, para apreciar cada nota, cada matiz, cada tono y cada compás. Así se bloqueaban las distracciones, los estímulos ajenos al sonido que podrían empañar la belleza de las notas, armónicamente ordenadas.

Poco a poco, la música disminuyó su volumen, su ritmo, hasta que tanto las notas como la voz se desvanecieron. Entonces, Elizaveta giró apenas la cabeza, y se dirigió al hombre que la observaba, una sonrisa danzando en las comisuras de sus labios. Sugerente. Casi provocadora.

- ¿Qué opina de esta pieza? – Un tono levemente burlón, aunque cariñoso, se dejaba entrever en la frase.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí, Elizaveta? – No respondió a su pregunta, ya que su opinión… No sería una crítica imparcial, desde luego.

- Hasta tu respiración se ha acompasado con la melodía, Roderich… Es imposible no saber que me escuchabas. – Respondió ella con sencillez, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Para ella, sin duda alguna, lo era.

El aludido se limitó a esbozar una tranquila sonrisa. Llevaban demasiados años viviendo juntos. Ya, más que verse… Sentían cuando el otro estaba cerca. Lentamente, se adelantó un paso y deslizó sus manos por los hombros de ella, cruzando las manos sobre su clavícula, sobre la base de su cuello. Inmediatamente, Elizaveta posó sus manos sobre las de él y apretó suavemente, recostándose en él.

- ¿No me dirá qué le ha parecido mi interpretación, señor Austria? – De nuevo aquel tono, aquella connotación en sus palabras.

- No puedo dar una opinión parcial, señorita Hungría… - Le siguió el juego, intentando que su sonrisa no fuese demasiado obvia. – Sin embargo, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es una de las interpretaciones más naturales y armónicas que he oído nunca.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que las ha oído mejores? –Sus labios se curvaron levemente en un mohín de disgusto.

- Ja. No has podido superar la primera vez que te oí tocar esta pieza.

Un tono rosado cubrió las mejillas de Elizaveta, que sonrió, encantada. Roderich trazó con un dedo el hueso de su clavícula, hasta el hombro, y sin detenerse. De allí pasó al cuello, y de él a acariciar la sonrojada mejilla con la yema de los dedos. En un elegante movimiento se sentó a su lado en el banco, rozando con sus labios los de ella, un mero contacto tan delicado y suave como la caricia que depositaba en su mejilla, o como la melodía que había escuchado antes.

Antes de que ambos de dieran cuenta, el beso terminó y Roderich colocó sus manos sobre las teclas del instrumento, sonriendo con calma.

- Ahora me gustaría tocar a mí, algo más personal… Y que luego me dieses tu opinión, ja?

La húngara asintió, mientras el sonido de las notas de una melodía compuesta por el austriaco, sólo para ella, fluía y llenaba la casa.


End file.
